Entrar puede ser mortal
by LasChocolobitasdeMoony
Summary: Cap 2 Up! Los merodeadores parecían los de siempre pero los sentimientos habían cambiado.... el verdadero problema era que ellos no lo querían reconocer... descubran de qué estan hechos los pepinos y para qué se usan...
1. Chapter 1

Holis… lo prometido es deuda…. Y nosotras siempre cumplimos nuestras promesas…. No como otras personas que conocemos que mejor ni nombrar…. Bueno…. La cosilla es que nos juntamos y de nuestros asombrosos cerebros… mentirotas… salió este brillante intento de historia…..jajaja es t t como yo….

Si se preguntan quienes somos… Blue-Devil-ByDany y

Red-Angel-Bleeding… pasen a ver nuestras otras historias separadas…

Pero juntas somos… DINAMITA! Jajjajaj

Nos tenemos que ir a ingles, pero les dejamos la hermosura de los pepinos y una buena dosis de boludes garantizada…

A los q no les gusta el flash… abtenganse, xq al final hay sorpresita… mente ahora es pura risa… Y lo seguira siendo…

Nos encontramos en el prox. Cap!

**Las Chocolobitas de Moony**

**Entrar puede ser mortal.**

Cap. I: La frescura del pepino. 

Otro año más en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Los alumnos estaban alborotados porque tenían millones de anécdotas del verano que contarse.

Entre los jovenes se destacaba el grupo conocido como los merodeadores; integrado por:

James Potter, con mirada dulce y una sonrisa irresistible no hay mujer que lo mire y no caiga rendida a sus pies. Se nota que el quiddditch forma parte de su vida, ya que su buen cuerpo es un claro ejemplo.

Quiere estar coin todas, pero su gran amor es Lily Evans, que por supuesto ni lo registra.

No podemos pasar por alto al matador del grupo; Sirius Black.

Su encanto irradia en toda su persona, ya sea en su mirada conquistadora o porte elegante, o bien en su cabello perfecto.

Si necesita datos de alguna mujer el saca su agenda y lo resuelve enseguida. Su naturaleza es estar con todas pero con ninguna a la vez, ya que la herida del amor todabia no cerró.

Peter pettigrew es el menos conocido del grupo, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga algo que envidiarles. Rubio, ojos miel, mirada cautivadora y sonrisa tímida hacen que posea una sensibilidad que atrapa a las mujeres.

Y por último encontramos a Remus Lupin. Sus ojos miel derriten hasta al chocolate. Es el más tranquilo de los cuatro ya que es "la mente" de cada broma. También es el más responsable y solo coquetea con el objeto de su deseo (sisisiisiis, pero este desa a cualquiera...). Eso sí, es al que todas quieren. (Porque no vieron Naked, como nosotras...)

No quiere enamorarse por su licantropía (como es, el lobo anoréxico?). Pero, aunque no se de cuenta, hay muchas tabletas en el chocolate... (por suerte yo no estoy entre ellas)

Luego de la selección de las casas de los chicos de primero, la comida hizo su aparición estelar. Dos segundos después los platos estaban vacíos y las barrigas tan llenas como el espíritu.

Mientras los profesores terminaban de cenar, un hombre alto, delgado, con las mismas arrugas que el año anterior, tal vez más y con su sonrisa sádica ingresa junto a su gata, la sra. Norris, al gran comedor.

Dirigiendose hacia la mesa no se percató de que había alguien que no perdia detalle de sus movieminetos. Filch se sentó en la punta y dando una mirada recriminatoria tragaba su comida.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor los merodeadores comentaban:

Este Filch siempre igual, parece que un pepino se le metió en el culo y no se lo puede sacar, o puede que no necesite mas laxantes. (sino se entiende, es q tiene un sorete travado en el ano).

Sirius! No seas así, el pobre hombre ya esta viejo.

Remusín de mi alma, no pensabas lo mismo cuando te castitgó. (jejejje pa mi q fiue desde es momento)

El año pasado fue otra cosa, ahora me da lastima.

Dejen de dicutir y vayamos a dormir. – dijo James.

Por tu mirada mas que dormir vamos a celebrar la bienvenida al 6º año.

De esta forma los 4 se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no sabían la contraseña (se supone q la tienen q sabe xq Remus es prefecto...)

Parados frente a la dama gorda comenzaron a decir palabras al azar.

"Pepino fresco", "laxante natural", "inodoro rebelde", "compartimiento de papel higienico", "condones para Lily".

JAMES POTTER! ¿Qué dijiste?

No... nada preciosa, ¿salimos?

Ni en tu sueños mas remotos- y se acerco a darle un beso a Remus

Por favor, no te vuelvas como ellos (jajajajajja si supiera...)

"Quiero mover el bote"

De esta manera Lily ongreso a la sala comun seguid de Remus, Sirius, Peter y un abatido y deprimiedo James. Lily due al cuarto de las chicas meintras que nuestros amigos al suyo. Al llegar clausuraron todo y comenzaron a planear la broma mas esperada en cada temporada-

- Lo primero que hay que decidir es quien va a ser la victima.

A mi me parece que hay que atacar a algún Slitheryn – dijo Peter.

Eso es mut común y tenemos todo el año; hay que innovar- acoto James.

Que les parece nuestro gran y viejo amigo Filch?

Sirius, posees una mente brillante.

Ya lo se compañero, no hace falta remarcarlo.

Dale que va, se meten con él, ¿qué les hizo el pobre?

Querras preguntar que no nos ha hecho, lobito.

Padfoot, es un hombree renegado. Su unico consuelo es molestarnos.

Mas bien diria que esta enamorado de nosotros

¡¿Qué dicen!

Ey Remusín, tanto defendrlo hace que parezca que te gusta.

Callate, no digas idioteces. Tengo un plan.

Y así, los 4 comenzaron a pulir los detalles y se fueron a dormir con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Todo parecía aparentemente tranquilo y normal.

Sirius soñaba con una de sus multiples conquistas, James, como no podia ser de otra forma, idolatraba en sus sueños a su adorada Lily. Peter no soñaba y Remus; Remus creyó tenes una dulce pesadilla (es q es masoca y disfruta)

" Caminaba por los oscuros jardines de Hogwarts; era casi luna llena y un frio recorria su espalda. De golpe escucho pasos que lo seguian. Se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver de quien se trataba. La oscuridad no lo dejaba ver, pero esindividuo se acerco, lo tomo por la cintura y lo abrazó. Sintio su perfume y al intentar tocar sus cabellos despertó."

Miro para todos lados tratando de ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Pero al cabo de unos segunos Morfeo se apodero nuevamente de él, edjando las dudas para el dia sigueinte.

Al amanecer, el primero en despertar, como siempre, fue Remus. Sedirigió hacia el baño y tras ducharse salio para comenzar la lucha de despertar a sus compañeros.

En un principio trato de ser delicado, pero al recordar los comentarios del dia anterior decidio dequitarse.

La primer victima fue Sirius, quien sufrio una catarata de agua. Luego llego el turno de James, un poco mas tranquilo con una leve guerra de almohadas, cosquillas y saltos en la cama.

Peter fue quien se llevo la peor parte, recibiendo de los tres el menu completo.

Luego de estos hechos los chicos bajaron a desayunar para comenzar el primer dia de un largo año.

La perfecta prefecta fue hasta los merodeadores y les entregó los horarios. James, muy ilusionado, lanzó sus comentarios. Dos horas de HM, 1 de CCM Y 3 de herbologia-

Lily, yo te voy a enseñar a los gigantes y te voy a mostrar la germinacion del poroto.

No hace falta aclarar que Sirius y Remus no sabian como aguantar la risa. Peter no se enteraba de nada y Lily... Lily echaba humo por las orejas. Con un movimiento brusco aparto la mano de James de la suya y resto 15 puntois por faltarle el respeto.

Sin pensarlo se alejo de alli maldiciendo.

La clase de HM impartida por el profesor Binns (antes de ser fantasmin) aburrida como todas. Comenzo a hablar de los duendes (Valen...) y de los enanos (mejor no acotar). Mala suerte para James, no pudo explicarle a Lily el metodo reproductivo de los gigantes.

Si ninguno de los merodeadores se durmio fue porque tenian cosas mas interesantes en que pensar...

Sirius escribios en sus pergaminos el nombre de su profesora de adivinacion. Peter soñaba despierto, James tenia la mirada perdida en lily y Remus no poaraba de pensar en el sueño de la noche anterior.

Entre pensamientos la clase pasó preparandose para CCM.

Lllegaron a los jardines para encontrarse con la profesora Loren Strinwber, quien tnia cierta debilidad por el joven James.

En esa clase aprendieron como cuidar a los oompa lumpa, unas pequeñas criaturas saltarinas y llenas de vida, con apariencia engañosa.

Mientrras James luchaba con una de ellas Loren se acerco y le extendio un papel.

"Te espero el Viernes a las 5 p.m. en mi despachi. Veni solo"

Al leer se quedo anonadado, y desde el extremo una jo9vencita lo miraba atenta.

El rsto del dia paso tranquilamente. Al finalizar sus tareas estaban listos para la cena.

Al llegar al gran comedor se encontraron con que Lily y sus amigas estaban ocupando su lugar.

Entonces Prongs le pidió que se corriera, pero ella mal interpreto la sotuacion, por lo que respondio.

¿ Para que queres que me corra? ¿para ver a esa tal Loren?

Estas celsoa?

Eso quisieras

No te hagas problema. Hay james Potter para todas.

El día que dejes de ser tan presumido, arrogante, ególatra, engreído y lanzado, tal vez, con mucho esfuerzo, podria haber algo entre nosotros.

Luego se percatarse de su casi declaracion se corrio y no dijo nada mas en toda la noche. Eso sí, no habia nada ni nadie que le sacara la sonrisa del rostro a Prongs.

Transcurrida la noche todos los alumnos se dirigieron a la sala comun de sus respectivas casas. Pero en el camino se cruzaron con una persona un tranto desagradable.

Snivellus, ¿todavia no aprendiste a lavarte el pelo? ¿o es que juntas la grasa para freirla con los elfos?

Muy gracioso Black, pero por lo menos yo sigo en mi casa, no traiciono a los mios.

¿A cambio de que? ¿De ser dominado?. Yo tengo otra familia.

Si, ese Potter es igual de despreciable que vos.

Seremos desagradables, pero por lo menos nos tenemos a nosotros mismos.

... ah! Y siempre tenemos el pelo limpio.

De esa forma Sirius se dio la media vuelta para acompañar a su "familia".

Les gusto? Diganos que si y haganos felices ¡!

Besoteeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssss

Red-Angel Bleeding y Blue-Devil-ByDany


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de las autoras:** Perdón por la tardanza, pero la verdad, estuvimos en Babia… aparte nos pasaron muchas cosas feitas, que nos hicieron estar tristes. Pero de repente nos agarró un atacaso artístico (jejejje) y escribimos todo de una…. Actualmente estamos trabajando en el capitulo tres… Los dejamos leer, diviértanse y ríanse mucho, que para eso escribimos.

El titulo de este capitulo va dedicado a Gary Oldman (Sirius Black) que lo amamos… es una película de Bethoven, mírenla, muy triste y lo mejor de todo es… q el es el protagonista!

Ahora si…

**Capítulo 2: Amado inmortal**

El jueves llegó y trajo consigo expectativas para James. Faltaba tan solo un día para encontrarse con Loren.

Por otro lado Lily estaba insoportable, ya no sabía como ocultar sus celos. La gota que revalsó el vaso fue verlo besándose apasionadamente en un pasillo con Christine Jacobs, una chica de cuarto año de Ravenclaw.

Mientras esto sucedía Lily pensaba para sus adentros: "que le vio a esa $&+ si es la típica rubia, tabla planchada, hueca, rápida y bien fácil; simplemente con verle la cara te das cuenta que quiere terminar en tu cama... pero claro es hombre, necesita satisfacer sus necesidades".

Pasó por al lado de ellos como si nada pero se dio media vuelta y gritó.

Christine – la aludida enfadada por la interrupción la miró desafiante – te recomiendo que no des un paso más al menos que te quieras llevar una gran desilusión.

¿Qué querés decir con eso?

Digamos que lo que tiene de bíceps no lo tiene de otros músculos.

James se puso tan rojo que no tenía nada que envidiarle al farolito de navidad.

¿Y cómo lo sabés? ¿Acaso lo viste? – preguntó Christine alejándose de él.

No, no –contestó nerviosa y salió corriendo hacia la sala común.

Prongs al instante corrió tras la joven alcanzándola.

La tomó por los brazos fuertemente zarandeándola y gritaba.

¡QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO! ¿POR QUÉ DIJISTE ESO?

Y aprendí del maestro. ¿Ves lo que se siente ser humillado delante de todos?

¿Pero por qué con eso? Es sagrado, no se toca y menos vos; aunque podes ser la excepción a la regla.

Ni que fuera esplendoroso, es algo común y corriente que me dio pena ver.

¿Me viste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué viste?

Antes de responder Lily se confundió entre su melena por lo roja que se puso.

Fue un accidente; vi tu pequeño indígena pensante cuando estabas en el baño de los prefectos.

James gritaba indignado.

¿PEQUEÑO? ¿INDÍGENA?

De esta forma la cargó sobre su hombro y recibiendo patadas de ella, se encaminó hacia la sala común.

En ella se encontraban Remus y Sirius, este último tirando las cartas del tarot y cuando vio como ingresaron a la sala, predijo: "James la va a besar y Evans lo va a golpear".

Segundos después Prongs la bajó, le robó un beso y como respuesta recibió una cachetada.

Padfoot a ver que su predicción fue acertada, exclamó con alegría.

¡Ahora me puedo recibir de adivino y conseguir una cita con Ann Pattinson!

Por tal comentario Remus estaba que explotaba de la risa pero su carcajada terminó al ver como Lily se iba de la sala echa una furia.

Por lo tanto los tres subieron y para despejarse, junto con Peter, ultimaron los detalles de su broma.

Nos faltan los últimos detalles, ¿qué les parece si atacamos en la junta de prefectos? – dijo James.

¡Qué buena idea! – exclamó Peter.

Pero que hacemos con Remusin, Remusin?

Él va a estar adentro – acotó Sirius.

Eso es mejor, ya que voy a poder distraer a los presentes y ustedes van a poder actuar con seguridad.

El cuando ya lo tenemos – dijo Prongs – ahora hay que ver bien el como.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Viernes 4:57 p.m.

James caminaba hacia el despacho de la profesora Striwber. Se había arreglado bastante, ya que quería causar una buena impresión pero lo que más lo motivo no fue la cita en sí sino ver la cara de Lily minutos antes.

Sus amigas trataban de calmarla para que no cometiera ningún acto de carácter asesino.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y esta se abrió sola. Ingresó a la habitación, cerró la puerta y cuando estuvo de frente se quedó pasmado, anonadado, increíblemente sorprendido.

El cuarto estaba iluminado por una tenue luz roja, con velas por todos lados y pétalos de rosas que formaban un camino hacia algún lugar.

Primero los siguió con la mirada y luego se aventuró a descubrir qué secreto encerraban.

Caminó cautelosamente entre los pétalos y al llegar se dio cuenta que sobre el escritorio lo esperaba Loren con un exuberante encaje (si hubiera sido otra persona ya estaría en acción pero al ver a su profesora le dio asco).

Él intentó volver sobre sus pasos pero con una seductora voz ella lo llamó.

Te estaba esperando, necesitaba verte y acariciar... acariciarte.

¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó asustado y confundido.

Esto es el principio de nuestro amor, de nuestra pasión, del deseo de nuestras almas...

Le agradezco pero...

Sin peros, después de tus insinuaciones; concretemos.

¿Insinuaciones?

Sí siempre me mirabas con esos ojos que me hacen volver loca.

Pero si yo miraba a Lily.

No puede ser.

Loren se descontroló por un momento y se tiró encima de su alumno besándolo con furia y pasión. Comenzó a desprenderle los botones de la camisa y cuando estaba a punto de bajarle la bragueta (James se resistía en todo momento) escucharon un ruido que los hizo desconectarse de la situación, para fortuna de Potter.

Luego él intentó sacársela de encima pero esos intentos hacían que lo deseara más. Entonces, el punto final fue cuando por el mismo lugar en el que antes había ingresado Prongs una rojo cabellera se asomó y observó la escena con mucho asco y gritó.

¡¿PERO QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO? ¿NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTO ES UN COLEGIO Y HAY CHICOS EN ÉL?

¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de mí hubieran aparecido chicos de primero o Dumbledore o... qué se yo! Dan asco. ¡James qué bajo caíste! Y usted profesora es una perra cualquiera.

Y diciendo esto se fue.

Ellos se quedaron duros unos segundos y luego James se levantó y salió corriendo tras Lily dejando a la patética Loren llorando.

LILY, LILY, EVANS, ESPERÁ.

Pero ella no volteó. No quería demostrarle que de sus ojos verdes caían lágrimas de desilusión.

Mientras esto ocurría entre Potter y Evans en otra parte del castillo Sirius y Remus estaban jugando al ajedrez mágico mientras Peter estaba con su novia.

El silencio que envolvía la sala fue interrumpido cuando Lily entró corriendo y James también.

Remus frenó a su amigo y una vez que este se calmó, Lupin subió al cuarto de chicas. Tocó la puerta y un sonoro grito salió de adentro.

Quiero estar sola; no quiero hablar con nadie.

Pero esta respuesta no fue impedimento para el merodeador que ingresó a consolarla (nota: no sean tan mal pensados!)

Lils ¿qué te sucede?

Nada, déjame sola.

No quiero, no me gusta verte así. Somos amigos y quiero ayudarte.

Serás mi amigo pero sos más amigo del estúpido de James. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él que fue lo que pasó?

No seas chiquilina que somos grandes y en estos momentos me importás más vos que él.

¡Qué halago! Ahora si que me siento mejor.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. Decidió dejar el orgullo de lado y lo abrazó fuertemente. Sabía que no iba a encontrar a alguien que la entendiera mejor que él; ya que conocía a la perfección como era James.

¡Fue horrible! ¡No quiero volver a verlo nunca más! Decime ¿qué le hice para que me pagara con la peor moneda? Si desde que lo conozco no dejo de pensar en él.

Tal vez si le hubieses dado una oportunidad él hubiera actuado distinto.

Si le hubiera dado esa oportunidad me hubiese tratado como una más de sus conquistas.

No creas, él siempre te quiso, todo lo demás fueron intentos para olvidarte, para sacarte de su corazón.

Claro y por eso se acostó con Loren.

¿¡Qué! Eso me lo perdí.

Sí, es lo que acabo de ver.

No te preocupes, voy a hablar con él y voy a solucionar las cosas.

Hay cosas que no tienen solución.

De esta forma Moony se retiró.

Paralelamente a esta conversación Prongs y Padfoot tenían la suya.

¿Qué hiciste para que Evans se pusiera así?

Yo no hice nada. Lo que pasó fue que malinterpretó las cosas.

No intentes justificarte que somos pocos y nos conocemos demasiado. ¿Qué hiciste?

Esta vez te juro que nada.

Te creo, ¿qué pasó entonces?

Me quisieron violar.

¿¡Cómo?

Te acordás de la cita de hoy con la profesora Loren.

No estarás insinuando que...

¡Llegué y estaba casi desnuda! Y no porque se olvidó de la cita.

¡Pero qué ganador Prongs! No se te escapa ninguna.

No es gracioso, perdí a la que más quería.

Entonces ¿pasó o no pasó algo?

No. Se me tiró encima, me sacó la camisa y cuando me estaba desabrochando el pantalón entró Lily.

Esta vez sí que estas jodido, eh.

Sí, ya lo sé.

Habrá que pedir ayuda a Remusin.

Sí – y a James se le iluminó el rostro – por cierto ¿dónde está?

Justamente se fue a hablar con Lily.

Esta hablando con ella, me va a odiar, mis esperanzas están perdidas. Voy a hablar con ella.

En ese momento apareció Remus.

¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué siente? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué piensa? ¿Me odia?

Tranquilízate un poco y hablemos.

Esta mal, no voy a mentirte, no te odia pero no te quiere volver a ver nunca más. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Espero que me des una buena razón para haber hecho tal cosa.

Te juro que esta vez no hice nada, se me tiró encima.

Esperás que te crea eso. Vamos James a otro Sirius con ese hueso.

Hey, yo no tengo nada que ver.

Realmente no puedo entender como fuiste tan tarado de acostarte con la profesora sabiendo que Lily...

¿Qué Lily que?

Te siguió.

Y yo cómo iba a saber eso, no soy adivino como Padfoot.

Además enserio, abusó de mi inocencia.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

¿Inocencia? Por favor...

Vamos Remus, me tenés que creer sabes que no la lastimaría nunca.

No la lastimarías nunca si la vivís lastimando desde que la conocés.

Moony no me hagas sentir más culpable.

Y diciendo esto James se fue a la torre de astronomía intentando calmar su pena.

Cuando Remus y Sirius se quedaron solos este último trató de hacerle entender que por una vez decía la verdad, no la quería lastimar.

Lobito date cuenta que él esta sufriendo más que ella. Creele que dice la verdad.

Esta bien, pero la tiene difícil y se va a tener que esforzar mucho si quiere recuperarla.

Una semana luego de los incidentes.

Todo aparentaba normal.

Esto fue hasta que a las 17:30 hubo reunión de prefectos y profesores.

En consecuencia Filch era el único encargado de cuidar el colegio.

Mandó a todos los alumnos a sus salas comunes y les prohibió la salida, al menos que quisieran un castigo devastador.

Esto fue cumplido por todos menos por los merodeadores, exceptuando Remus que se hallaba en la reunión.

Agarraron la capa, varitas y el mapa y se aventuraron a realizar su broma.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Loren Striwber seguía deprimida. Sus clases ya no tenían la misma esencia.

Estaba perdida y actuaba más por costumbre que por conciencia.

Y cada vez que veía a James su cuerpo se erizaba pero se mostraba indiferente. Todavía le quedaba una carta bajo la manga.

Ese martes su clase comenzó con una particularidad.

Para empezar su ropa era muy provocadora, con un gran escote que no dejaba lugar a la imaginación. Su pollera dejaba al descubierto un despampanante portaligas rojo... para despertar la pasión de Bambi (jajajaj nuestras reuniones) y aunque su presa corría entre los frondosos árboles (péndulo) sus cachas tenían dueño.

Sin embargo al ver que su vestimenta no daba resultado comenzó a coquetear con sus alumnos ayudándose de movimientos provocativos y guiñadas de ojos. Como nadie parecía dispuesto recurrió a su última salchicha: Peter.

Ni él la miró, estaba muy ocupado contando los rayos de sol. Enojada con todo y con todos, comenzó a hablar de James; primero halagos y luego humillaciones.

¿Saben qué chicos? Tienen un compañero extremadamente sexy, con sus pelos al viento, su sonrisa seductora y perfecta y su, su... su gran componente.

No se dejen engañar chicas, no hay nadie igual, sabe cómo hacerte sentir mujer, con sus caricias, con el roce de sus labios sobre tu piel; erizándola.

Te lleva a los lugares más inesperados y el placer que te da tenerlo a tu lado es inexplicable.

Preparado para atacar hecho una fiera, se despoja de sus ropas y... el encanto obtenido se pierde en un **abrir** y cerrar de ojos.

Lo bueno no viene empaquetado como los muñequitos Ken.

Una tiene que aprender a mirar más allá de una linda cara... chicas mírenlo, el **pequeño ** gran buscador... por cierto muy pequeño...

Perdón me dejé llevar, siguiendo con la clase...

Prongs estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, no solo de vergüenza sino también de bronca.

Para colmo Lily se le acercó y le dijo.

Potter, veo que sigues teniendo el calzoncillo un poco flojo. Puede ser que así sufras un poco de todo lo que le heces sufrir al resto.

De esta forma Lily se marchó quedándose con las ganas de abrazarlo y demostrarle que todo era una gran mentira.

Sin más percances la clase siguió su rumbo habitual; hasta que terminó.

Saliendo del aula James tomó a Lily del brazo y la arrastró hacia un aula vacía. Cerró la puerta, se sentó y removió sus cabellos en forma arrogante logrando que ella se exaspere.

¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? ¿No te alcanzó la profesora? ¿Venís a mendigar más? Te equivocaste de persona, yo no soy de esas.

Estas muy equivocada si pensas que lo único que quiero de vos es sexo – mientras hablaba comenzó a acercársele lentamente y ella empezó a ponerse colorada, a sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón y sentía que los libros se le resbalaban de las manos.

Cuando finalmente sus cuerpos quedaron a escasos centímetros dijo.

Ahora vas a ver de qué estoy hecho.

Le sacó los libros de un tirón y la estampó contra la pared dándole un beso apasionado.

Lily se mostró débil, no pudo reprimir todos los sentimientos que sentía hacia él desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Lamentablemente para ambos se escucharon unos pasos alejándose del aula. Todo el momento se cortó y Lily salió avergonzada de lo sucedido. Él sonrió, levantó los libros y se fue.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

Filch rondaba por los pasillos en busca de algún osado dispuesto a ser encadenado; pero en cambio se encontró con un hermoso canino negro con tierna mirada, haciendo juego con su rabito. 

Mirándolo con desprecio intentó agarrarlo pero este fue más astuto y paso por debajo de sus piernas, provocando su enojo.

Por esto empezó a perseguirlo a lo largo del castillo y con carita traviesa el perro se reía de como caminaba y como saltaba, haciendo lo que se llamaría "el saltito de Filch".

Así llegaron hasta el lago en donde ambos se sumergieron y uno de ellos sintió como un largo tentáculo manoseaba su pepino en el trasero... El perrito salió corriendo, no vaya a ser que se la agarren con su rabitín de Remusín, Remusín...

Al salir este se convirtió en un apuesto joven y junto con sus inseparables amigos miraron detrás de los arbustos el gran espectáculo: Filch desnudo a causa del calamar gigante.

Al salir del lago sin sus ropas miró alrededor en busca del culpable. El canino había desaparecido.

Al comprobar que no había nadie se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Cautelosamente tapó sus zonas púbicas con sus manos y maldiciendo por lo bajo a Hagrid por no cortar el paso llegó hasta el Gran Comedor.

No podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos; allí reunidos se encontraban los alumnos más prestigiosos de Hogwarts, la reunión de prefectos que por primera vez se efectuaba allí pero a juzgar por la expresión en los rostros de los profesores nunca más harían algo semejante.

Filch hizo el amago de salir pero su pierna le jugó una mala pasada provocando su caída. Pero esto no fue todo, también los pobres alumnos y profesores tuvieron la desagradable visión de un culo bien peludo... Dumbledore, apiadándose de la deplorable condición de su celador, le tiró una capa vieja y desteñida que atrajo con un movimiento de su varita.

Totalmente avergonzado él se tapó con la túnica y salió corriendo hasta perderse en un oscuro pasillo.

La reunión siguió en pie, aunque ninguno se pudo reponer de tal vista.

Al finalizar, en la entrada se pudo divisar un pequeño pergamino con un dibujo de cara de lobo, bigotes de perro, cola de rata y cornamenta de ciervo.

Dumbledore lo levantó y a lo lejos Remus dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx...

los tres merodeadores se seguían riendo en la sala común de gryffindor.

Por el retrato de la dama gorda ingresó Remus que se unió a los festejos.

¿Y Remusín? ¿Cómo fue todo? – preguntó un Sirius ansioso por saber.

Muchachos ¡esta vez sí que se pasaron!

¿Cómo fue la aparición?

Remus se sonrojó y revivió los momentos pasados. Recordó como a pesar de la gracia que le causó quería arroparlo y protegerlo entre sus brazos. Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, respondió

Fue… ¡Fantástico!

**Notas:** Les gusto? Esperamos que tanto como a nosotras escribirlo… Esperamos sus opiniones… el prox. Cap se viene sumamente tierno! Ahí tiene el adelantito… besoteeeeeeeeesss.

**Las Choco lobitas de Moony**


End file.
